Gemstones are minerals obtained from the earth or in some cases developed in the laboratory. The top of the gemstone is referred to as the crown. The crown frequently has polished cut surfaces called facets for enhancing the reflective nature of the gemstone. Among these facets are the table, star facets and bezel facets. The midline of a gem is referred to as the girdle. The area below the girdle is referred to as the pavilion. Facets around the pavilion are commonly referred to as lower girdle facets and pavilion facets. The pavilion is typically faceted to reflect internal light creating enhanced brilliance. Below the pavilion and at the bottom of the gemstone is the cutlet. The cutlet is typically pointed such that the pavilion maximizes internal reflection of light.
Gemstone arrangements are often constructed to enhance the appearance of precious and semi-precious gems. Frequently these arrangements are constructed to mask the quality of an inferior gem or to tint to the gem with a desired color without altering the gem's chemical composition. One such technique includes mounting a secondary gem having a desired color or reflective property in close proximity to the primary gem. The effect is a primary gem that appears to have a desired hue or enhanced brilliance. While the secondary gem may or may not be visible its purpose is to enhance the appearance of the primary gem.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,417 by Norman, Jr. (the '417 patent) discloses a method of making a multiplet jewelry product with an internally embedded visual indicia. The methods include providing a transparent layer and a gemstone, each having an interfacial surface, affixing visual indicia to one of the interfacial surfaces by applying a coating, and securing the interfacial surfaces together. The indicia are viewed through the transparent layer. Thus the '417 patent describes housing visual indicia within a gem for viewing through the gemstone itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,440 by Roemer (the '440 patent) discloses a composite ring including a band, an outermost stone comprising a diamond and a innermost stone being a colored stone. The innermost stone is placed beneath the diamond at a spacing of 0.1 mm to 2 mm. The color of the innermost stone is visible when viewing the diamond. Thus, the innermost stone tints the diamond and thus contributes to the apparent coloring of the diamond itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,008 by Yamaura et al (the '008 patent) discloses a jewelry ornament including a base with a hole formed in a central portion thereof, a transparent or semi-transparent gem is held by a prong mount and a colored back-up gem at is least partially positioned in the hole. The purpose of the '008 patent is to enhance the gem's original color so it appears to have a higher color grade. In addition the gem retains the faceted pavilion commonly observed with gemstones for brilliance and sparkle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,782,715 by Ruth (the '715 patent) discloses a primary gem including a brilliant cut diamond and a plurality of at least four complementary gems including a brilliant cut diamond. The complementary gems are positioned to reflect light lost by the primary diamond. In essence, the '715 patent discloses a gemstone setting where a set of complementary diamonds return light that was not correctly reflected by the diamond's faceted pavilion. Thus, the '715 patent discloses a setting to mask imperfections in the faceted pavilion and to enhance the brilliance of the brilliant cut diamond. As such, the complementary gems affect the appearance of the primary diamond.
The above inventions demonstrate traditional goals of the jewelry industry, which is to enhance the coloring or brilliance of the gemstone. That is, the above inventions commonly enhance the appearance of the gem itself through various optic techniques. However, while each addresses a process to affect the primary gem they do not consider affects which may enhance the setting. That is, while the above techniques advance perceived coloring or manipulation of the gemstone itself, advancements in gemstone settings are often overlooked.
There are however, those that advance the gemstone setting itself. For instance U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,017 by Vivat (the '017 patent) provides an improved jewelry device with an invisible gemstone setting. That is, the advancement in the gemstone setting is to reduce its appearance. Thus, the '017 patent can itself be considered an advancement in the appearance of the gemstone since the goal is to not view the setting.